American Invasion of Greenland
The American Invasion of Greenland was a war fought between The United States of the America and Greenland (later the Greenlander Resistance Army Post-2029). The war started on August 28th, 2029 and ended on July 13th, 2031. It was fought for Greenlandic independence from a ”foreign invader” which the Greenlanders considered the US. The US which wanted to keep it’s newly acquired territory responded with a military invasion that lasted from 2029-2031. The war ultimately ended with a US victory and Greenland becoming a US territory. History Background Since 1946 the US had taken interest in purchasing Greenland from Denmark with the Danish always refusing to sell their territory. In 2019 another offer was made by the President of the United states to buy Greenland however again the Danish refused to sell their territory. The tables would soon change as Denmark had a severe economic crisis that basically crippled the country. This crisis is something President James Hunter saw as the golden ticket to finally acquire Greenland from Denmark. With approval from Congress President Hunter offered to purchase Greenland from the Danish citing that they needed the extra cash for their economy. President Hunter soon anouced to the American public that the US had successfully purchased Greenland for four billion dollars. President Hunters already high approval rating went even further up as Americans gave him credit for something that no other President could do, buy Greenland. Prelude Declaration of War On August 18th a day after President Hunter officially anounced the purchase of Greenland. Premier Bo Enoksen anounced that Greenland does recognize US rule and therefore it was a sovereign country. A few hours after the announcement greenlandic troops attacked and destroyed Thule Air-force base which was the only US military in that region. Greenlandic troops captured or killed the Airmen stationed there. After the attack Greenland declared war on the United States and declared it a sovereign country. The American public’s reaction to the attack was fierce outrage, they called for Greenland to answer for it’s crimes and vengeance for those who lost their lives in the attacks. On August 19th President Hunter sent a diplomatic message to Greenland saying “The United States does not recognize you as sovereign country and we will do what we must in order to reclaim our lost territory.” The president then asked congress to declare war on Greenland. Congress then declared war on Greenland officially starting the conflict. The War (2029-2031) The Invasion On August 20th the Army, Air-force, and Navy planned for the invasion of greenland. They planned to start the attack by having the navy shell the defences of the capital city Nuuk. They’d then have the Air-force escort the planes which would drop paratroopers on outskirts of Nuuk. They’d start the invasion on September 1st and have the city Nuuk by september 5th which was the presidents birthday. The plan was called Operation Blitz. On the day of the invasion everything went to plan until the paratroopers reached the city. There they met heaver resistance than expected and what thought to be a relatively quick victory turned into fierce urban combat as the Army had to drop in more paratroopers to supplement losses that were greater then what was caculated. The marines were then called in once the Army had taken the docks however the Greenlanders put up an even fiercer fight. The city of Nuuk was eventually taken but at a very Heavy cost. The Army and marines sustained heaver losses then anticipated and instead of taking five days it took nearly a month to take the city. And although the Greenlander government had surrendered General Soren Filemonsen and General Magnus Ssmøssen fled with some citizens and milItaly members into the wilderness and formed the Greenlander Resistance Army which would fight a guerilla war against the Americans. Category:Events Category:Wars